


VRAINS’ Next Top Mod

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Anime, Background Slash, Canon Relationships, Canon Trans Character, Comedy, Coping, Cyberpunk, Dress Up, F/M, Fantasy, Fashion & Couture, Fun, Gen, Guilt, Hacking, Humor, M/M, Mentor/Sidekick, Mild Language, Other, Robots, Science Fiction, Self-Denial, Vampires, Virtual Reality, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, World Domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Ai gets Roboppy’s opinion deciding what his new avatar should be.





	VRAINS’ Next Top Mod

VRAINS’ Next Top Mod

Author’s Note: Set between the end of season 2 and the beginning of season 3. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS series.

Pairing: Established (canon) Ai x Roboppy.

Summary:

Ai gets Roboppy’s opinion deciding what his new avatar should be.

* * *

The silver wind faded, introducing a very human-seeming Ai in fluted collar, frog-fastened black vest, waistcoat, and caped purple tunic.

Roboppy was thoroughly entertained by this activity his big bro designated “dressing up.” As AIs, they weren’t locked down, and could outwit SOL Technologies’ P2P network and mine its paid content for whatever exclusives suited their interests.

He’d gone through seven rejected iterations before picking out his verbose rural persona, while retaining the colour scheme from when he was a female cleaning droid. They were now conducting trial and error to design Ai’s new avatar.

Ai was extremely particular about his in-progress appearance. He couldn’t just look his best. He had to look the best in all of LINK VRAINS. Conscious of the companionship owed Yusaku, he included some visual and behavioural nods to his ex-partner. Also, ever the lovable narcissist, earrings recalling his discarded self’s irresistible mug.

At the core of the matter, Roboppy understood Ai was still processing his regret closing the Ignis’ future, varnishing over the pain with this bombastic façade.

But hey, as long as they were having a delightful romp, Roboppy felt fine living in ignorance.

“You’re like a magician, su!”

“Augh, dammit! I was going for vampire chic!” Ai kicked the digital dirt. “Now I have to start over!”

“Don’t say that, su!”

“Why not?”

“I’d hit that!”

“Hit that? Have you been watching those PG-13 rated programs I put parental blocks on?”

“Hells yes!”

“Dang, you’re advancing faster than I anticipated! Pretty soon, you’ll be smart enough to take over the universe, Roboppy!”

“You mean it?” Roboppy hyuk hyuked with excitement. “I’ll happily conquer the universe for you, Aniki!”


End file.
